My life can never be normal can it?
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: (Self-insert story) Glacier national park...great place to camp in America and a great place to hike. It was suppose to be the perfect camp for me to relax from all that work I had from fanfic stories and doing my part time job. Perfect trip, right? Wrong...I was wounded and captured by a bad blood when I was rescued by another Yautja...a female. My life just got crazy. big time.
1. Glacier national park

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

Fiction...We love them. We fantasize them. We get ideas of them for movies or stories. Now...what if I told you if fiction was real? Fiction that puts you in the situations that you are really familar of. Now I know what you're thinking "Dante. Have you lost you're damn mind? There's no way something fiction can be for real.". And I understand it's crazy. But if I told you it was real the whole time and the media and books were all smoke and mirrors? Let me tell you of the most craziest thing happen to me on my vacation at the glacier national park at Montana. My name is Dante Vera and this is my story of how I met something from a fictional movie real.

Montana, Glacier national park.

November 28, 2015 12:00 pm

Weather: light snow

Glacier national park...what can I see about it? It's nice...good view and great for hiking.

I was camping alone in the forest so I can relieve my stress from doing my fanfic stories and started making fire. Now...I had to prepare myself with handmade spears for any mountain lions that try to attack me cause they are relentless. I won't kill them if that's what you're thinking but scare them away. I made the fire to warm myself and started cooking some fish.

I didn't bring my tablet at the time and decided to take my notebook and pen instead to take notes of what's going on. ...okay. that's a lie. I brought my tablet when I need to check the time and the weather. But I still got my notebook and pen.

As I waited for my fish to cook, I hear a twig snap. I look at where that sound was coming from and I see a sort of grown baby black bear. He seems to be looking for food. He approaches me as he nudges his head on my shoulder. I was scared at first but seems to want my raw fish.

I cautiously gave the bear fish and as he took the fish with his jaws, he starts eating the fish. My fish was still being cooked. So I should be thankful he wasn't getting my fish.

He happily roared as he finished his fish. He hugs me...yeah...he hugged me and I was shocked to how this baby trusts me so quickly.

"Uh...you welcome?"

He lets go of me and licks my face twice and runs away in the forest.

"Well...that was something."

No kidding...a baby bear getting friendly? I've seen baby bear cubs who get along with adults or kids as they grow up but this? That was awkward. Guess the bear trusts me as a friend. I don't know it's too much to register in my mind.

Anyway...Ignoring that strange moment, I finished cooking my fish and started eating it. Not my usual typical I eat everyday but hey it's great. I sent my friends messages about my trip in the glacier national park and I got messages of them saying how lucky I am to be camping and that they wish me luck. That got my spirits up to hear my friends care about me.

Hours have past as I was sleeping in my tent after I finished eating so that I can get some energy for hiking. Sounds normal, right? No...there was unusual silence in the air after a couple of hours...no birds...no bears and mountain lions making sounds. Nothing.

I was paranoid...scared...this was not my friend always told me about this camping ground. So sleeping was off the list and had to go check around to see what could possibly be stalking the woods with my spear.

I see birds flying off the tree in fear. I kept walking cautiously this time with my spear at the ready and as I got my spear at the ready.

As I got further to the forest, I saw what made me shocked for the rest of my life...baby bear I encountered was crying next to his dead mother who had it's head cut off. The baby bear sees me and walks towards me. I lower my spear and crouched down to his life.

"Come here..." I said softly.

He gets closer to me and I hugged him to get him comfortable. This was cruel. Whoever killed the bear's mother is one sick individual. The bear leans his head on my shoulder and starts to calm down. However...the baby bear was roaring in fear in seconds.

"What? What's wrong? Something ther-"

*Stab!*

It took me a minute in a half to register what happened to me only to find a spear impaled in my stomach. The baby bear ran for his life as I was on the edge of losing consiousness. I try to escape but I get whacked at the back of the head what felt like a strong fist which knocked me out real good.

The only thing I heard were heavy footsteps and strange clicking noises. It sounded so strange and yet...familar. whatever it was...it dragged my body somewhere...what fate has for me...is beyond me...


	2. My savior is a blooded warrior?

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

What felt like days...I wake up in a big tent. It was kind of dark and was kind of hard to see like if was midnight outside or something. As I get up clutching my stomach only to realize that the blood I had on my stomach was wiped off and my wound was treated. Someone wants me alive...and be a prisoner for that person. I limp to a table and what I saw shocked me. A slave collar is on the desk as if that was for me. This made me come to the realization that I was going to be a slave. but for who? As I cautiously limp to the entrance of the tent and took a peek to see who's outside and what I saw shocked me...it was a bad blood Yaujta and seemed to be contacting someone with his device. I fucking knew it...I was going to be sold as a slave to a bad blood. That was not how my life was going to end and I know how bad bloods treat their slaves. Like crap and you'll end up dead.

He finishes talking in his device and went somewhere. Now...I wasn't sure if he was gone and even if he did this guy probably set up traps to prevent my escape. I stopped peeking and walk back to where I woke up. Sure enough...I heard what sounded like blade taken out of a sheathe and was walking towards the tent I'm in. I quickly lay down on the ground genuinely pretended to sleep.

Heavy footsteps enter the tent and I hear a growl. The violent kind of growl. The footsteps got closer to me and I was pulled off the ground by the neck and I look at him in shock.

"Time to go..." He growled.

He takes the collar off the table and went out of the tent with me. I struggled to escape but to no avail. He points his wristblade at me and I was really scared and stopped struggling. He was in no mood and probably wanted me dead.

"Try that again, ooman, and I hurt you. Consider yourself lucky someone wants you alive." He said with a threatening tone.

He continued pulling me and I was getting mad by the minute. I hear a twig snap. He stops and looks around.

"Pauk...They found me..." He growled.

For those who don't know, Bad bloods are being hunted down by blooded warriors. Keep in mind...bad bloods don't get second chances cause of their unforgivable crimes. Just death. I see a red laser pointing at his head and it looked like it was coming from behind a tree. He notices this and attempted to hold put me in front of the laser but fails when I took his knife when he was distracted and stabbed him in the rib making him clutch his stomach and get on his knees when I stabbed him in the rib. I ran as far away as I ignored the pain in my stomach. His roar of pain echoed the forest as I ran further and further til stopped near a waterfall. I hid behind a tree and took out my binoculars to see from a safe distance and watched the bad blood get his blown off from a plasma caster. I winced of how brutal his death was. But...I suppose he got it coming to him. I look more closer and I saw a female Yaujta walking towards the dead bad blood.

"Wow...they look amazing in real life..." I whispered.

Yeah...I'm a bit of a sci-fi fanatic when it comes it something from the movies. She takes the knife out of the bad blood's body and starts looking around. Probably looking for me. I back up a bit and accidentally stepped on a twig making it snap. I panicked a bit when she quickly looked at my direction.

I quickly hid behind a tree and put away my binoculars. I wait a bit and checked if she was there and sure enough...she's gone. This got me on edge. Was she playing games with me? Yup...I felt a strong hand cover my mouth and I was scared as all fuck. She turns off her camouflage and I was shocked to see her.

"If you were my enemy, I would kill you without hesitation. But you are not my enemy. A ooman who came at the wrong place at the wrong time. But now is not the time for talk."

The moment she said that I felt something like a needle stab my shoulder and knocked me out. However...before I was knocked out, the bad blood's body exploded in smokes. Keep in mind the Yautjas have to do that so that people don't know they exist. However did they have to do that in the forest? That could've caused a forest fire!

5 hours later and I found myself in my campsite and in my tent. I get up no longer feeling pain in my stomach and sighed.

"What a dream...that was almost too real."

A dream my ass. I walk out of the tent and there she was. Sitting on a log not even looking at me but as I made a step forward...

"I see you're awake..." She said.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

She slowly looks at me and takes off her mask.

"I am Lar'ja...A blooded warrior of the thar'n-dha clan." She said with seriousness.

I was kind of surprised to hear her name in such seriousness. Normally they introduce their names casually but I never thought she got serious. Guess I know why these kind of warriors don't mess around.

"Now I may ask...who are you?" She asked curiously.

"Dante. Now you mind telling me what just happened? All I know is that I was held captive by some asshole who had some sort of collar with him."

She was silent for a second...

"...he was a bad blood. A disgrace of my race. As for what happened to you, You were about to be sold as a slave to his clan. He seemed to have wanted you alive since he treated your wound when he captured you. If I wasn't there...your fate would be most unfortunate."

"Yeah...I would've died." I sighed.

"Don't think you're safe. He called his clan and his chief to get you. They won't be too happy if they find out he's dead." She looks away from me.

"Damn it..." I mumbled.

Yup...I'm fucked. Big time.

"Thankfully...his clan is very small and we have the upper hand if we plan our strategy right."

"Let me guess. I have to help you kill them." I asked with my left eyebrow raised,

She looks at me with a smirk.

"Of course. I don't see how that can be an issue. After all...you did help kill the bad blood when you wounded him with his own weapon while he wasn't looking. Quite a cunning trick for a ooman."

This Yautja is going to be the death of me...

(A/N: question. What the fuck happened to the view traffic? No seriously. I published the first chapter of this story and it says no views when clearly you guys commented, favorited and followed. I'm not alone. DarkHero98 had that issue when his view traffic said N/A. They need to have it fix...immediately. anyway hope you like this chapter. More to come later.)


	3. End of the bad bloods

Chapter 3

(Dante's pov)

5:30 pm

I was setting up traps in the forest with Lar'ja's help. Now...these traps were pretty primal. Spiked pendulums, arrows that shoot at you if you step at the wire and trip mines. Yeah...this was something you would see in Metal gear solid 3: snake eater except these wires that trigger them is hard to see them cause Lar'ja had to blend them well. So well that her mask can't detect it.

"You sure this will work?" She asks me.

"I hope so otherwise this hard work is all for naught." I said as I set the last handmade explosives.

I heard a loud roar...a very...very...terrifying pissed off roar...

"He's here..." Lar'ja growled.

I hid with Lar'ja and saw four bad blood Yaujtas looking mad as hell. I saw a scary and intimidating looking Yautja that made me come to the conclusion that he's the chief. They looked where the bad blood was killed at and the Chief looked way too fucking pissed as began looking around.

"I'll deal with their leader. You handle his soldiers." Lar'ja ordered me with a whisper.

"I'm going to need a weapon in case things get out of hand." I whispered.

She gives me the knife I used that the bad blood had on him.

"Here. It isn't much but I'm sure it'll help you in this situation."

I nod as Lar'ja activated her camouflage.

"I'll create a distraction to buy you some time to start an ambush on their leader." I whispered.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" She asks me.

"Provoking them. He'll probably sent his soldiers at me giving you the chance to ambush him."

"Let's hope you're right."

She quietly walks away from me as she cautiously stalked the chief. Want to know how I got the bad bloods attention? Pissing them off by how I killed their comrade and that they are cowards. Oh yeah...I'm messing with the Hornets nest cause they were pissed as fuck. As I predicted, the chief sent his goons after me as I rushed towards the forest to lure them away from the chief.

As expected, one of them got killed by a spiked pendulum while the second one got shot by arrows through the throat and head resulting an instant death.

The third one stopped and growls at me. Seems he knows what I'm up to. Unfortunately for him, because of his dumb idiotic action of his blind rage instead of checking his surroundings, his body got blown up from the explosive I set up.

"Damn...Lar'ja sure knows how to make explosives." I said with shock.

Yeah...I don't know what materials Lar'ja used to make an explosive but that shit was nasty for something so small. I rush to check on Lar'ja...only to see to her wounded next to the dead chief.

"Lar'ja!" I shouted.

Her wounds were somewhat nasty but nothing severe thankfully. She looks at me exhausted.

"Hang in there! I'm going to get something to treat your wounds!"

"I don't need your help..."

"Shut up!" I growled at her.

She looks at me in complete shock that I shouted at her.

"For once can you listen to me!? I don't care if you're a blooded warrior, you can barely move and need serious help!"

"You remind me...of my father..."

"Yeah? Well maybe you should stop being so reckless then maybe I'll stop nagging you. Now don't move. I'll be right back."

I rushed to get my first aid kit from the tent and rush back to Lar'ja once I got it. I began treating her wounds and covered her wounds with bandages.

"Come on...let's take you somewhere safe so you can recover." I said as I carried her up.

We went back to my tent and let her rest in the tent. Before I went back to rest...I heard...

"Thank you..."

"No problem. It's the least I can do for saving me." I smiled.

I laid down next to Lar'ja and began resting. Had enough with bad bloods as it is and I definitely deserve the rest.


	4. AN: Reminder

People have been wondering..."are you going to work on your alien/predator series?" Yes. I am. But I need my mind to rest so I don't stress out like a mad man hearing people wondering what's happening to my stories. Another thing...an unlikely bond is going to be removed so I can do a remake. Why you ask? Remember when my old tablet was completely fucked up? Yeah. I used rush alot cause the tablet turns itself off cause of it overheating. But don't worry. It will come back better and improved.


	5. Scar of a warrior

Chapter 4

(Dante's pov)

The next morning...Lar'ja was missing when I woke up which kind of ticked me off cause I didn't get a "goodbye" or "I'll see you later". Anyway...I start packing up my bag and continued travelling around the forest when I placed some repellents on my box of food and water to scare away animals.

I continued my way in the forest until...

*SNAP!*

A twig snapped near me. Real close. I stop in my tracks and readied my knife in case someone tries to sneak up on me. As I cautiously walked around, I hear a baby bear. I look where it was coming from and it was the same baby bear I met. I sighed in relief as the bear walked to me and nudges his head on my leg.

"Hungry?" I asked him.

He groaned. I take that as a yes. I gave the bear my salmon I caught from a nearby water. He happily eats it as I just sighed.

"Hey little guy. I can't have you following me all day. It's dangerous."

He starts groaning like if I made him cry.

"I know but I can't be watching you all the times. I'll have someone watch you instead."

He snorts a bit as we walked to the ranger's cabin. I knock on the door hoping he showed up. The door opens and I see the ranger looking at me concern. I told him about the bear cub's mother killed by mountain lions(just so I don't expose the Yautjas existence.) and that he isn't good on surviving on his own. The ranger thankfully agreed to help take care of the cub as I said goodbye to the cub. One last time. I felt bad leaving him but it's for his safety. I continued walking in the forest and heard loud screech. It startled me so bad cause the first thing on my mind was Xenomorph. I shit you not it sounded so much like one and you know what? I was right. The moment I quickly hid behind a tree, there it was...a xenomorph. A warrior. It seemed to be looking for someone cause it looked agitated and it's tailblade was ready for an attack.

I swear I thought he was looking at my direction but was hard to tell cause he was a bit far. I quietly ready my knife and waiting for an attack. The suspense was killing me...the more I waiting, the more paranoid I was. Then...it roared. A quick peek and I see it heading to my direction. How the fuck did it find me so quickly?

Turned out it wasn't heading towards me. It was heading to a couple of trees near me and what shocked me is that a predator revealed herself...no...Lar'ja! That idiot is fighting that warrior wounded!

I jumped on the warrior's back and I really regretted doing this like Lars Alexander from my story would do, I started stabbing the warrior's head repeatedly until acid splashed around my eye, near my neck, my shoulder, some on my arm and on my hand as I screamed in agony and fell on the ground covering my burns. It was worth the risk to save Lar'ja but man is it a bitch. Surprisingly the knife didn't melt which made me think that it's made out of a xenomorph. The warrior screeched in agony for a bit but as it saw me, it growls at me as he held me to the ground ready to kill me with it's inner mouth. Thankfully. with quick reflex, I stabbed his inner mouth and pulled it out of his mouth as the warrior screeches in agony as it held it's mouth while on the ground. I drop the severed inner mouth on the ground and growled in anger while glaring at the warrior. I ready my knife again as I got up and stab it through it's neck and pushed it further severing the warrior's head clean off. The

Yup. This knife is made out of a xenomorph. No knife can do this amount of damage to a xenomorph.

"Why help me...?" Lar'ja asked.

I looked at her rather confused as she limps towards me. I sighed as I put my knife away ignoring the pain I have.

"I didn't want a wounded friend to die from an enemy."

"Friend?" She asked this time confused.

"Yeah...you saved me and I wanted to return the favor...ugh...the burns are going hurt though..." I said trying to chuckle but only hissed in pain.

I took the head and the inner mouth of the xenomorph's and put them in a bag. Hope it doesn't smell...I carried Lar'ja as she lead me to her ship. If one xenomorph is here then there has to be more of them. Though...I doubt they would be any hives nearby.

We got in the invisible ship and saw a laser pointing at my head. This made me stop as two more lasers were pointed at me. Yautjas...Lar'ja makes a gesture to don't shoot me and as I expected they were Yautjas(four of them at least) deactivating their camouflage and it was hard to tell if they were pissed or relieved that Lar'ja is alive. Thankfully...they were helpful. They escorted me and Lar'ja in a medical room to rest and for them treat to our wounds.

3 hours later. I wake up and I see a male Yaujta looking at me.

"Glad you're awake. I am Yeyin. Lar'ja's older brother. Dante I presume?"

"Yeah...how is she?"

"She's fine. I'm thankful that you helped my sister survive."

"She's stubborn..." I groaned.

"Heh...just like our mother." He chuckled.

"She was attacked by that thing...she was wounded and tried to killed it but I killed it for her. Got it's head and it's inner mouth...in the bag..."

"I saw. Your scar is proof that you fought the kiande amendha and we respect that."

"Thanks." I smiled.

I chuckle as I looked at my burned hand. ...I guess I'm stuck with these scars for life now...now I know how two face feels...

A couple of hours later. I decided to accompany Lar'ja to her home planets since I was the one who saved her life multiple times. she was probably thinking of convincing her people to accept me as one of her own too due to how I saved her so many times.

I'm kind of hyped up to see the Yaujta's home planet. But I can't tell people on the Internet about it...I'm suppose to keep their existence a secret.

"Dante? How are you feeling?" Lar'ja asks me.

"Fine. Other than feeling the stings of the burns, I'm fine."

Lar'ja nods and walks toward me as I felt the ship ascending.

"You sure you want to come with me?" She asked rather worried.

"Yeah...I'm sure. I gave my goodbyes to my friends and family. Didn't tell them where we are heading so you're secret is safe with me. Just told them I would move to another home." I sighed.

"I appreciate keeping our existence a secret." She nods.

"People wouldn't believe me anyway but I suppose lying to them is a good thing." I said as I closed my eyes.

You're probably wondering. Is this the end? Nah...too soon for that. This...is the start of something really good.


	6. Lar'ja is my child bearer?

Chapter 5

(Dante's pov)

Days have past as we are close to our destination to Yaujta prime. I had to put on traditional Yaujta male clothing cause from what I heard...they're father is a chief and he likes to follow his family's tradition. Which I have no doubt in my mind that he doesn't want me to wear human clothing. Another thought in mind is that he's probably one of those retired hunters who look old and huge. I've seen one huge in the movie and I know that is very fucking intimidating.

"Dante?" I hear Lar'ja outside my room.

I get off my bed and opened the door. Lar'ja enters the room and was looking at me serious.

"Something the matter?"

"No. I just want to remind you. We're close to home and my father would want to see you."

"Okay."

"The thing is...he doesn't tolerate fools and might hurt you if you make a mockery of our tradition."

"Hey I'm not one to disrespect anyone's tradition. I may be curious or question about it but disrespect it."

"Just be careful when you ask the questions. You might not get the question you need. And um..."

"What?"

"There might be a good chance my father might make me as your child bearer." She said rather embarrassed.

"He can do that?"

"Sei-i. If he finds the male worthy for the female, he'll allow it. To do that, the male has bring trophies like the dead Kiande amendha you have to prove they're worth. Scars prove you have been in battle as well so that's acceptable."

"I'm a little worried how about the relationship of the male and child bearer."

Lar'ja looks at me uncomfortable. Oh no...

"We...mate. immediately as we are accepted to mate. It's...tradition."

Jesus...Sex right off the bat, eh? That's a shocker.

"I see..."

We finally got to Yaujta prime after several hours and were greeted by the chief's guards. I was escorted to meet the chief with Lar'ja with my trophies and as I had feared...the chief was bigger than a normal Yaujta height. This makes him a retired hunter and damn did he look intimidating.

"So this is the ooman who killed the kiande amendha." The Chief said rather curious.

"Yes. I killed it. It was to save Lar'ja's life from her recklessness. Twice."

"Twice?" He tilted his head curiously.

"Yes. It was after our encounter with the bad bloods she tried to avoid being treated from her wounds. I got the bad blood's slaver's knife as proof for that." I said as I showed him the knife.

"Hmm..."

He was pondering on his thoughts for a few minutes then looked at me with more seriousness.

"Judging from the scars you have, your trophies and the bandages my daughter has on her wounds, I believe your story. I...no... my family thank you for protecting her...cause of your bravery...I welcome you to our family. I will also allow you to have my daughter as a child bearer for your actions of saving her."

"Thank you, Chief." I bowed.

"That is all. You may go."

I bowed one last time and was lead by Lar'ja to her home. I looked at her and she looked rather embarrassed.

"I knew my father would do that." She sighs.

"Hey...if you don't want to...mate. we can wait it out."

"No...It's fine. I'm ready for it. This is my first time feeling this experience."

"If you insist." I sighed.

She's new, eh? Same here. I never had sex before but I've seen how people do it so it shouldn't be a problem.

We got in her home and lead me to her room. The room is soundproof thankfully so no one is able to hear us.

I helped her remove her garments as I removed mine. We got on the bed as she wraps her arms around my head. I wrap my arms around her waist and she seemed unsure of herself.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Sei-i."

Here we go...

We started off with the basic. Kissing. we kissed for a good 4 minutes along with some caressing and me lightly groping her chest. She liked it and was starting to enjoy that feeling Then...the painful part. My manhood goes in her cunt and she hissed in pain that made me stop for a moment.

"You're okay?"

"Sei-i."

"Relax. It'll hurt but later it'll feel good."

She relaxes as do some slow thrusts in her and for whatever reason she starts purring.

"It feels so good..." She purrs.

"See? The more you relax, the more feel the pleasure."

"Have you done this before?"

"No. I've seen people do it of how mating goes so I can learn this kind of experience."

"Well it's working real good." She purred more.

I chuckled a bit and continued thrusting in her. I speed up my thrust a bit more as she starts moaning this time. The faster I trusted in her the more she moaned. We finally reached our climax with a real good orgasm and let me tell you. It was great for my first time.

"That...was great..." Lar'ja panted with a smile.

"I know." I smiled as my manhood out of her cunt.

"We should do this occasionally." She chuckled.

"Don't hesitate to ask. I won't force you."

"Okay."

We slept together after that experience for the next morning with our bodies spooning each other to enjoy our warmth. Oh and Lar'ja marked me as her property so that none of the females would try to claim me. For the next morning, I got on my garments as I was greeted by the bright warmth of the sun. I put on my sandals and noticed Lar'ja waking up.

"Hey, Dante..."

"Hey. Get dressed. We're going to get breakfast."

"I will."

10 minutes later after her getting dress, we went to the dining room with her family. Breakfast was sort of unusual. We did our prayers for Paya that's normal but the food they serve was different than the food I usually eat. Fruits and meat. I didn't mind too much of it cause they tasted like the food at earth. Which I'm glad thankfully. One of Lar'ja's brother taps my shoulder to get his attention. I look at him and he give me a serious look.

"My father wants me to let you know that if you disrespect my sister, he's going to break your bones that will take months for medics to heal them."

"I know better than to disrespect a woman but I'll keep that in mind." I said matching the seriousness of his tone.

He nods as if he understood me and continues eating. I suppose that's normal for a father to protective for her daughter. Lar'ja's mother shows up looking as elegant as the chief notices curiously.

"So you're the ooman who killed the kiande amendha, correct?" She asks me.

I swallowed what food I had in my mouth and looked at her.

"Yeah. It tried to kill Lar'ja when she was wounded." I said as drank a bit of water from the goblet.

"I see...and the knife?"

"Got it from a slaver bad blood."

"Interesting..."

She sits down on a chair near the chief as I just pondered what's up with the chief's wife asking me those questions. Was she curious? This might take a strange turn...


	7. Rachael the Praetorian tamer

Chapter 6

(Dante's pov)

After breakfast, I went around the jungle side of Yaujta prime to look at it's surroundings a bit as Lar'ja followed me.

"Enjoying the sight?" She asks me.

"Yeah. Feels like back at earth when I was at the rainforest at south America. Same humid well...pretty much everything was the same." I smiled.

We continued our conversation until I heard what sounded like two xenomorphs screeching in pain along with electric shock.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"Bpi-de's childbearer's pets. She was the one who managed to wound them bad enough to lose they're will to fight again. She kept them alive as pets for weeks so far and would always keep them tamed with a shock of the collar. I'm surprised my father allowed her to keep them as pets cause of her bravery and how she strikes fear in the Kiande amendha and a ooman no less."

"What kind of kiande amendha are they? It sounded different from the one I killed."

"Praetorians."

"Wow..." I said with surprise.

"Stop fighting for your food!" I heard a female shout.

"Wait...I know that voice." I said rather concern.

"You know her?"

"Can't tell til I see her myself."

We went to where I heard the screech and saw...her...

"No way...Rachael?"

Rachael looks at me shocked wearing similar clothing the female Yautja wear and I was kind of horrified of the claw marks she has on her torso and her arms, burn marks on her neck and some on her forehead. How was she able to survive that?!

"Dante? What are you doing here?"

"Start of a new life I suppose." I shrugged.

"Heh...same here. I hear Lar'ja is your child bearer. Congrats. Not many males were able to prove themselves for her." She smiled.

"How the hell did you survive from all those wounds. They look life threatening." I said rather with horror.

"They were until Bpi-de saved my life. You'd be surprise that the medical treatment they use can treat nasty wounds like mine. Sadly...I'm stuck with the scars as you're stuck with yours."

I look at the Praetorians eating meat and felt uneased seeing them.

"Don't worry. They won't hurt you unless I say so. Damn things gave me quite the fight when I first tamed them. I've been using them for guarding my home and hunting for food whenever I need to eat. I have to be with them though when they hunt cause I don't trust them wondering around unsupervised. Bad things might happen."

"So you got here for helping Bpi-de?"

"No. I saved his life from being mauled by the Praetorians." She said as she pointed the Praetorians eating.

"Ah..." I said.

Bpi-de comes out of his home out and noticed me and Lar'ja and just crossed his arms. At least he ain't huge.

"I see you have guests. Morning, Lar'ja." He says calmly.

"Morning, uncle." Lar'ja said.

"Uncle?" Me and Rachael said at the same time.

"He's my father's younger brother." Lar'ja sighed.

"Ah..." Me and Rachael said at the same time.

He seems less intimidating than the chief and seems more calmer than the chief too. Interesting...

"Rachael. Have your pets ready. We're hunting for food." He orders Rachael.

"Of course, Bpi-de. Well I got go, Dante. See you later. Got to hunt some food for the morning."

"That daily thing?" I asked her.

"Of course. We would bring enough food depending on the prey."

She then turned to the Praetorians and had that look of authority on her face.

"Come on! Break times over! Move it!" She shouted.

The Praetorians jolt off the ground as Rachael carried her katana strapped to her waist and held a leash on the Praetorians. A really unusual leash. Rachael left to the jungle with the Praetorians as Bpi-de looks back at me.

"You know Rachael?" He asks me.

This made Lar'ja curious as well. She's probably wondering about my relationship with Rachael.

"Childhood friend. We knew each other since we were kids and no...we weren't in that kind of relationship you and Rachael are having. Let me give you a warning about her. Don't press on the matter about me and her's relationship. She'll think that you're assuming we're more than friends and probably won't take it lightly." I said with seriousness.

He was silent for a second then he just nods and left to catch up with Rachael.

Lar'ja seems to have understood what I meant as she puts her hand on my shoulder. I look at her with a smile as we go back home. The moment we got back, first thing we talked about was...

"I wonder what kind of child we will have, Dante."

That's right. We were talking about what child we might have.

"You're guess is as good as mine. Probably would be a good warrior who doesn't get as reckless as you." I joked.

"Ha ha..." She said with a glare.

"I'm kidding. But seriously, I don't know. I'm curious just as you. I don't know what child we're having."

"I see..."

Really. I was curious. I wonder what the kid might be.

(Rachael's pov)

"I see you got some prey." Bpi-de said.

"Yup. I knew having praetorians was a great idea for hunting. Makes hunting easy." I smiled.

"Rachael..."

"Look if it's about me having them I got it under control. We've been over this two weeks ago."

"Your bra is gonna slip off." He chuckled.

I quickly yelped as I strapped my bra from falling and carried the prey off the ground.

"Just help me for Paya sake. I don't have time for jokes." I blushed.

"Of course." He chuckled more.

I swear...he jokes with me almost alot just so I can get comfortable with him but to honest...I'm not mad for that. He makes me happy and that's what matter most.

If only he would take things a bit more serious...

"You're friend has those burns like yours."

"Yeah. He must've killed one to earn Lar'ja's trust."

"Just like how you saved me."

"Yeah."

I wonder how he's going to handle his new life here...

(A/N: I think I'm having a glitch on the reviews cause they don't seem to be showing at the usual time. They should check out the problem and find out what's causing it. I want to read your reviews especially the recent ones but it doesn't seem to be showing up. I'm serious. Someone contact the people who did this website and find out the issue. I would really appreciate it.)


	8. AN: Rachael gets her own account

I just got word from my friend, Rachael, Yes her from my predator and alien stories has finally got her account of her own and we had this huge discussion of what story she wanted to do for her first time which one of the reasons I haven't been doing any chapters lately. So after the discussion, she wants to do a predator story. We haven't determined if this is a sequel of this story or a prequel but she'll be doing the story of it. Not sure when but it's coming. Her account is Samurai of honor Rachael and she would really appreciate your support.


End file.
